A Klaine Thunderstorm Scare
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When Blaine is sleeping over at Kurt's in the guest room, a thunderstorm erupts, scaring the now 17-year-old, he runs to Kurt's room to seek solitude...will Kurt give it? Written for idk25.


**I Don't own Glee, never have.**

_Written at the request of idk25 and i really hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>As rain fell heavily against the roofs of the houses in Lima Kurt Hummel sat in his room on the laptop looking up sheet music for this week's Glee project. His dad had allowed him to have Blaine sleep over but Blaine had been put up in the guest room. Kurt jumped slightly as thunder rumbled loudly overhead and seemed to shake the house. It wasn't until his door opened, that he realized that this thunderstorm might have scared someone.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he turned and spotted the younger male at his door. Blaine looked pale and completely terrified. Kurt got up and pulled Blaine into a hug as another rumble of thunder went overhead. Blaine gave a whimper. Kurt had heard that Blaine didn't like thunderstorms. But this was kind of extreme. To be terrified of thunder? But then it _was_ Blaine. Blaine had never had much of a relationship with his parents. His sister, Scarlett, was the only person Kurt knew hat he spent her life comforting Blaine. Now it was going to be Kurt's turn. He had heard some of the stories from Scarlett about Blaine's thunderstorm scares but he had never actually been involved in one. He knew how to comfort people, especially Blaine, but that wasn't the point. He had to convince Blaine to go back to the guest room and go back to sleep. Burt wouldn't be pleased if he found Blaine in Kurt's bed again.

"Blaine? Honey are you scared?" Blaine nodded against Kurt's satin pyjamas. Kurt ran his fingers though Blaine's curls. He had always thought that Blaine was adorable, so carefully Kurt sat Blaine down on his bed. He stroked Blaine's hair softly and carefully until the smaller boy fell asleep against Kurt. Kurt slowly untangled himself and got up for long enough to turn his computer off, before ignoring the voice in his head that told him to take Blaine back to the guest room and got into bed beside his boyfriend. If it took Blaine sleeping next to him to comfort the younger boy then that is what Kurt would do. It was worth his father's anger. This was all worth it. In fact Blaine was worth it. Kurt pulled Blaine tightly against him and let sleep claim him as well.

* * *

><p>The soft press of lips to his cheek woke Blaine the next morning. He slowly blinked awake and started with the face that greeted him. It wasn't Kurt's.<p>

"Morning Sunshine." Scarlett mocked with a smile that looked purely evil.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, she sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"Kurt told me what happened. He called me this morning, not wanting to wake you. I honestly thought you'd outgrown it." She said shaking her head. Blaine hit back.

"Like you've outgrown your fear of flying?" He teased.

"Plane's crash." She said pointedly, "I told you when you were 5 that the thunder can't hurt you. Just cause it's loud doesn't mean it hurts." She said. Blaine rolled his eyes, he knew she was right but that didn't make it any better. Kurt knew of his fear and this was going to be interesting to explain.

"Don't worry. I'm not staying for breakfast. I just came over to see if you're all right and I'm also here to tutor Finn in Spanish. He's hopeless. So I'm here to help him and not hinder you. Trust me. You can explain away your fear to Kurt anyway you like. But he knows what happened last night when you burst in here scared out of your wits…trust him Blaine. He's your first boyfriend and he deserves that much." Scarlett got up and moved on, he heard her bang her fist on the next door down.

"Gigantor! Get your rump outta bed now! I don't have all day!" she shouted once then bounded down the stairs to get set up to tutor the Football star.

* * *

><p>While Scarlett tutored Finn in the lounge room with Carole and Burt both listening to the way the Spanish just rolled off her tongue, and Finn tried to copy her. But Blaine had caught a bit of it, Scarlett was right he was hopeless. Blaine sat at the breakfast bar with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him courtesy of Kurt's wonderful skills.<p>

"So…do you want to tell me when it started? The fear of thunderstorms?" Kurt asked resting his elbows on the breakfast bar opposite Blaine.

"When I was 3. I accidently got locked outside on a holiday in a park and there was a thunderstorm that night. I was able to climb inside through a forgotten window that had been left open and got in that way. I found myself in the room my sister's shared and I climbed into bed beside Scarlett. She's been my go-to when I've been scared my whole life. But since I was here, I decided that you would be best last night. So now you know. Mock me if you will." Blaine said waving a hand dismissively.

"Mock you? Never. I think it's adorable." Blaine flushed.

"Adorable? That's my word for you." He complained softly. Kurt grinned.

"Well now consider it returned. I think your fear of thunderstorms that stemmed from being left outside during one, adorable and endearing. I just hope that any future 'sleepovers' that have Thunderstorms involved that you still run to me." The taller boy said smiling. Blaine smiled softly.

"Always." He said letting Kurt give him a kiss. So now Blaine had his saviour for home and for staying away from home. None of the boys at Dalton knew, he didn't board there, he always went home. He lived nearby, even if he could afford to board at Dalton he always went home to Scarlett. So no one, not even Wes or David knew. Now it was either going to be Scarlett when he went home to her after school and she finished her shift at The Lima Bean or it would be with the only person that Blaine can't imagine being apart from for too long. Kurt. This was the start of many Kurt-Blaine Thunderstorms.


End file.
